cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Channel Takeover
Channel Takeover'' is a series where James and Aleks (and occasionally other Cow Chop members) in which they play a random game, usually followed by a skit related to the game they played. Episodes Trivia * ''The name 'Channel Takeover' was given from the playlist. * In "Operation Pizza" Aron played the role of Master Splinter. * "Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes" is the only recurring game so far on Channel Takeover. * In "Fast & Furious Extreme Go Karting", James falls out of a shopping cart and hits the back of his head. This is the 2nd time this has happened to him. '' Quotes * '"I'm Paul Walker!" '-James'' * "I won't see it till I believe it." '- Joe'' * ''"There's five minutes on the clock, tick-tock, don't look at my cock." '- Aleks * "I had an obligation to this man to save, not only his daughter, but his entire family. I will see him in my dreams." '- James'' * ''"They call me Vin Diesel but I don't use diesel, I use premium." '- Aleks Translations AMATEUR HOUR | Episode 1 # Hungarian '→ '''English '- "Bombs are full of hate. We did not spend hate? Orange tic tacot. One man once said that he would have access to a small tic tac within the pisi hole. I thought that could not be done, so I asked for the maneuver in front of me. He went on to open the urinary tract site with a set of clamps and snatched the orange tic tac on it. He laughed and said, "Now I even pee orange" and so was..." # 'Swedish '→ 'English '- "Listen, I'm here to spread a message about positive vibes. I just want to say you look good today and if it was up to me, I would like to give you my blessing to date, Ryan Gosling. Ryan is quite the man. He may not like his grain but he enjoys a good foot rubbing. Can you give a good foot to Mr Gosling? I'm willing to bet he's making a mistake and giving you lots of his actors money as a result." # 'Albanian '→ 'English '- "They are coming. Buttons scooters is what they call themselves. A vicious bunch from the Midwest that represents the bipolar nature of a human being. They rode their own tail, scooting through the streets to find that someone left himself. If they did, they could be beautiful, maybe even give you a handy one. But they can also be mean, and they can give you a handy sandpaper. It really is a shock up. Their leader Jose is said to be the world's most violent man. Stay safe, and be aware!" '''PLAYGROUND ARMED BOMB DEFUSAL | Episode 2 # Latin → English '- ''"Dinner name is John. Dinner name is John. Dinner name is John. Dinner name is John. Dinner name is John. John Cena is his name? Dinner name is John. Dinner name is John. Dinner name is John. Dinner name is John. Dinner name is John." # 'Hebrew → English '- "Wombats is capable of adapting to their environment. They drink their urine and then really expel it through their nostrils to warn different predators of the night. When a predator is hit with urine, it automatically becomes burned. Some would call it a critical attack, leaving the predatory open to attack the wombat. The wombat kicks up dirt, enough to bury the predator completely, killing it for a long time. Amazing." # 'Hawaiian → English '- "The itsy - bitsy spider Up the water spout Down came the rain A wash the spider out And the A dried up all the rain And the itsy - bitsy spider Up the spout again" '''POWERS ACTIVATED | Episode 3 # Czech → English '- ''"There was once a civil war between apples and oranges. They both wanted to grow in the areas of Alaskan Iceland but could never, because polar cows would always eat them both. Eventually they joined teams and set out to Canada, where they came in contact to love and grow together. End." # 'Swedish → English '- "Imagine a world without war. The cows can grow and bait there all they want. What a beautiful world filled with joy and bajs. Let us put an end to civil war and let the cows dance and fly in the air like beautiful majestic animals." # 'Latin → English '- "The gloom was abroad. The rain windows in the charge for baby spoon hardly alone. Suddenly came to the stairs and the tooth fairy, and he took his staff. And lifting up the stairs in front of her ass hole was angry." '''IRON MAN VS CAPTAIN AMERICA | Episode 4 # Could not be translated # Scottish Gealic→ English '- ''"It is time to sign up for your annual prostate test. You know Iron Man who would like that, he always wants the best for you." '''OPERATION PIZZA | Episode 5 # Samoan → English '- ''"Laughter looks like their pizza. But they also love shit full sewers. How can the turtles live in an abominable environment? There are real POOPs everywhere !! Poop and pizza AUA go together. They all started at p." # 'Latin → English '- "I do not see a pizza delivery were harmed in the making. To deliver successfully saved and worms. But the infection was found dead after a giant mouse." '''SHREDDER BOSS FIGHT | Episode 6 # Welsh → English '- ''"Turtles like poop. Even though they are poop it does not mean they are not beautiful. Just think about it. Poop turtles and beautiful. What a wonderful world we live in." # 'Portuguese → English '- "Mutants are my friends. I love teenage turtles mutant ninja because I myself am a mutant. I have nails on my elbows and eyelashes on my nipples. Mutants Unite!" '''BLAIR WITCH HUNT | Episode 7 # Spanish → English '- ''"Do you think the witch has a big stinky old pussy. Maybe it smells the forest. Maybe that's what the gusts of wind were random, just her fart of her stinky pussy age." # 'Amharic → English '- "This bear was probably one duck, near; He was in real danger. At one time I was fox and saw, or maybe only some branches. But it was very scary." '''SPOOKY WITCH HUNT | Episode 8 # Azerbaijani → English '- ''"I think the dark was quiet and scary, it was forest. What is most afraid of me is how calm it is. Not dark, but I can not hear anything. It was a paranoid that was approaching me as something was all alone. Suddenly I felt the wind blow with me. I quickly turned around to see what my flashlight was shinned around. I saw something moving near the arm. I'm so scared to me. a sudden baby rabbit thrown out and hopped against me. I was happy. It hopped for me already, and I dropped it off. It's a quick throw and my hand bit. pain was unbearable. This is a great loss. I shouted and then looked at the side. My fingers have been gone. the rabbit had gone. I woke up in my bedroom at home. It was all a dream. I stood up to go to the toilet, which still lost the sleep speed fast. I had fingers on the toilet ... at the end .... go to the shower and lift the toilet bowl and see when I see it." # 'Swedish → English '- "The filmmakers behind The Blair Witch Project created a long and involved story about the mysterious movements in Burkittsville (also known as Blair), Maryland. Of the many supernatural events they have cooked together is the creepiest story of Rustin Parr. According to the fictional story, seven children disappeared from Burkittsville in the early 1940s. In 1941, a hermit named Rustin Parr left his house in the woods, walked into town, and told a local shop owner, "I finally finished." Six of the children were found murdered in Parr basements; One child, Kyle Brody, was still alive and standing in the corner." '''BOMB SQUAD | Episode 9 # Russian → English '- ''"A bomb detachment in Bristol, UK once blew up a suspicious box containing leaflets about what to do if you found a suspicious package" # 'Norwegian → English '- "Did you know that Keep Talking and no exploding was one of the first videos on Cow Chop? Fascinating! Did you also know that the game was written, programmed and designed exclusively by dogs? Wow!" '''DONALD TRUMP HOSTAGE RESCUE | Episode 10 # Spanish → English '- ''"''I stayed up all night to finish this for you, I hope you have a good new year, I'm on vacation. I hope my body does not go into shock. ' 2. Azerbaijani → English '- ''"President Trump eats his boogers, but until you try to find out you can not beat him" '''FAST & FURIOUS EXTREME GO KARTING | Episode 11 # Vietnamese → English '- ''"In the flight, the fastest birds are fast tail of the Siberian tails that can reach speeds in excess of 100 miles per hour, but the fastest bird in the country is the Gentoo penguin, which swims at about 22 mph. (Watch this video about Gentoo swimming frantically to avoid hungry orcas)" '''VIN DIESEL VS THE ROCK | Episode 12 # 'Icelandic → English '- "Fast and furious is very dangerous. Once I drove my penis and I started losing my bonus. The car started to slide but I did not want to crash so I decided to watch porn on the mid-range TV. I got tough again and finished the race first!" Category:Series